Swallowed by lies
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: SEQUEL TO PR Ed's personality has changed and Roy's having a hard time accepting it. His drinking habits start coming back and the military notices that with Ed they can pull Roy around. When Hohenheim steps in, they're in a mess. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Replacement

This is a sequel to Parent's responsibility. I suggest you to read that first so this one would make sense.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

* * *

SWALLOWED BY LIES**

_**Chapter 1  
**__Replacement_

Ed sat on the couch, his shoulders high and bangs hanging so they almost covered his face. He played with his fingers nervously and tried to avoid looking up. Instead of that, he kept looking at the blue carpet on the wooden floor and breathed in heavily, a smile rising on his lips.

"It must be really frustrating to you that I'm not really talking much. It's just that I don't know what to say. And I don't really like sharing my thoughts", he said and looked up quickly to see a young blonde woman with her hair pulled back on a tidy ponytail, that day wearing a red blouse and dark jeans smiling at him. He quickly looked down again.

"It's alright, Edward. You don't have to talk if you aren't ready to talk", she said nicely, writing something to Ed's files. Ed swallowed and took in a deep breath again. This meeting was probably going to be like all the ones he had had during the past 3 months. The three months after the accident. He scratched his neck nervously. He heard the woman laying the pen on the table again.

"So, tell me Edward, how have you been doing since Monday?" she asked. Ed looked up again and straightened up.

"Nothing new, really. Read some books. Practiced writing. I think I'm finally starting to get it. Reading's been fine for quite a while now but there's just something hard in writing, you know. I get nervous and make mistakes", he answered quickly and met the woman's green eyes. She smiled.

"How's it been with your father? Everything alright?" she asked. Ed put up a smile again, even though he knew his eyes were left dull.

"He's been supportive, I think…" he said, letting his voice fade as he couldn't figure out anything else to say. The woman waited patiently and Ed knew he should say something else too. If he just would've known what to say. He tried to focus on his messed up thoughts and tried to continue. "Sometimes I just feel like I'm not that welcomed. And he's having a rough time and it's my entire fault. He avoids talking about what happened before the accident. It's hard to find out anything about the me before. The Edward before."

"Why do you want to know what you were like before?" she asked again as she kept writing to the files. Ed let his gaze wander in the room.

"It's just that… it'd be a lot easier if I could be like I was. The Edward before was probably liked and loved. But when it comes to me… everything feels like it's forced, you know? Of course they say it's alright but I feel like I'm trying to take someone's place who has died. You can never take a dead person's place", he said slowly. The woman smiled at him.

"It's never easy, but what if you'd stop trying to take the place you had before? What if you'd try creating your own place? How would that sound?" she asked nicely, making Ed think of the question. He licked his teeth as he stretched his arms.

"I don't know about that. They need the Ed before. I don't want to take that away from them. I just want it to go to the way it was, no matter what it was like", he finally answered. "You don't probably understand and I can't really explain it."

"It's alright. What matters is that you feel that way. Does it bother you a lot?"

Ed looked up to her again. "Does what bother me? The fact that I try to be the me before?" She nodded and Ed let his shoulders rise again. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, you know you always have an option. Is there anything in particular you'd want to talk about?" she asked nicely again. Ed felt like he was interrogated. It made him feel really nervous and threatened. He knew she didn't mean that but he couldn't help feeling that way. He shrugged.

"Not really. My mind's pretty blank right now."

"What books have you read?" she asked. Ed licked his dry lips.

"All kinds of. Science. Novels. Psychology", he said as he looked at the clock. "But it's four o'clock already. I better go." He stood up and took his brown coat before pulling it on him. "I'll see you at Monday again."

"We'll meet at Monday. Take care."

"You too", he said as he slipped to the hallway and started heading outside, trying to be as invisible as he could.

* * *

Roy tried to read the paper in front of him. He did read it, the problem was that he was so deep in his thoughts that he couldn't remember the sentence before as he moved on to another one. He sighed and leaned back, making Hawkeye look up again.

"What is it now, Sir? Those have to be done by 18.00, you really have to do them. It's a big pile", she tried reminding him. Roy straightened up.

"Don't you think I'm getting more paperwork than before? It feels like someone's testing me…" he muttered. Hawkeye raised her eyebrows.

"I don't see any reason for someone to give you more paperwork than before, Sir. The Higher-ups aren't stupid enough to try to get on your nerves by doing that", she answered. "At least I think so. But you never know it."

Roy tried to get back to reading the paper but couldn't help feeling distracted.

For god's sake, it had happened three months ago! He should be fine by now.

He had thought he could handle this. He thought he could handle being a parent. Being the parent of Ed. Maybe he would've succeeded in it, but now Ed was so… different. Roy hadn't ever been that much into kids. Ed had been a soft spot. The Ed before.

Alright, he should stop it right there. The Ed before was just Fullmetal, his subordinate and so a part of his family. Of course he missed him. It was normal. But he had a son now. He had this Edward. He was supposed to take care of Ed, not the other way around. He was the adult.

This Ed was his. The other one had never been. The other Ed had called him 'Dad' just once. And it had been an accident. This one did it regularly. And he meant it.

"Sir, you really should get back to the paperwork instead of staring at the wall", Hawkeye sighed and Roy realised he had put the papers on the table in his thoughts again and started leaning back. He blinked for a few times and took the papers in his hands again.

After a while he signed the paper, already forgotten what it had been about. He should really concentrate. He wasn't going to get promoted by signing the wrong papers. His chances to become the Fuhrer were slim already; he didn't need to worsen them.

After an hour he had signed the papers. Hawkeye raised her head, her paperwork done long ago as she polished her gun. "You ready, Sir?"

"Yes, lieutenant. You can take the papers forward. What time is it?" he asked as he stood up himself and took a few files from the shelf on his right.

"It's 17.50, Sir. What should I do after I've taken these files away?" she asked. Roy sighed as he dropped the files to his desk.

"Make sure the others make their jobs as well. Second lieutenant Breda came to work today half asleep. I don't want to hear complaints about his unfinished work", he said. "And could you please bring me some coffee?"

"I'm not a secretary, Sir", Hawkeye noted strictly. Roy smiled.

"The last one was a friendly suggestion. A favour."

She smiled. "Of course Colonel. But next time you'll have to get the coffee by yourself."

"Copy that. You're dismissed", he said and listened as she closed the door. He opened the first files. His researches from this year. The control was coming and he needed to go through his material to make sure he was going to pass it. He couldn't handle losing his job right now. Not only did he have to take care of himself, but he also had Ed to look after. Ed's future was in his hands.

He looked out of the window to the grey clouds. It'd probably rain soon. Hopefully Ed would have an umbrella with him.

* * *

Ed pulled his coat better on and sniffed as he stepped out of the library with a new stack of books. He walked the stairs down and looked up at the sky, sighing as he felt an almost melted snowflake falling on his forehead. Just great.

He made sure the books were safe and started walking towards the Headquarters as he looked at the streets. Nothing was quiet in Central and now, like almost all the time, the streets were crowded by citizens, most of them cursing for the weather. Some kids ran past him, making him stop so they wouldn't collide, screaming out of joy and trying to catch them with their hands. Ed sighed.

He hadn't really been into Winter and as the snow had started melting he had been glad to get rid of it. And Winter ending meant Spring coming. Another season he'd see. He'd been told that spring was beautiful and fresh and he really looked forward to it. And Summer, his father had told him that he'd get a holiday at Summer. They could go and travel somewhere. See new places. Or maybe old ones that he just couldn't remember.

A wet snowball flew right over his head and he heard an annoyed mother scolding his son that seemed to be about seven years old. He smiled to let her know that it was alright and kept walking towards the Headquarters. This was a part of his routines as he was confused what else to do. He looked at his watch to find it 18.30 and sighed. He'd be early again. Like any other day.

As he arrived he looked up at the closed gate and sat down to the bench next to it and pulled a book from his bag. An ordinary novel. For him they were pretty useful. He found out what people normally did and what he should cherish in this world. He sighed.

It was weird how often friends were mentioned. He had friends, of course. But none of them was his age. There was his father's crew and Elysia. But in a way they felt all like family. Did he really have real friends at all?

He rubbed his eyes and started reading.

* * *

"How was your day?" Roy asked as he stepped in Ed's room where the boy was reading a book. The room was tidy and on the night table there was a huge pile of books. Ed turned a page.

"It was okay…" Ed said as he kept reading. Roy sat on his bed.

"What did you do?" he asked, trying to put up a conversation. It wasn't right to leave Ed all alone. He was probably in the need for a lot of support right now. Waking up without remembering was always hard. That was the reason Roy had finally given up and put Ed to a psychiatrist. But it had been with one condition.

He had told her that she should never try to encourage Ed to remember. He knew it was impossible but he just wanted to be sure. Her job was to make Ed move on, not hang in the shadowy past.

Ed put the book on the table and curled his arms around his feet which he pulled against his chest and put up a smile. "You know, the usual stuff. Woke up, ate, went to meet Halie, visited the library, came to the Headquarters to get a ride home", Ed listed. "Did you have a lot of paperwork again? No missions?"

"Unfortunately. I swear I have more paperwork than I had before", Roy muttered. Ed kept his face the way it was but couldn't help a cold feeling running through his back. The way Roy said "than I had before" was like he loathed what he had now. Was it the same with him?

Roy petted his hair. "What are you reading?"

"A book", Ed answered. "It's a novel."

"What is it about?" Roy asked. Ed couldn't help noticing his weird interest. Either it was forced or Roy was wondering what he read and probably compared it to books he had read before the accident. Ed licked his lips slightly. What books had the Ed before read before? He didn't have the answer. When he came home from the hospital there were some books in the shelf but as he looked at them he couldn't recognize any.

"…It's about a cop who's trying to find boy who's gone missing", he answered. Roy smiled.

"Is it good?" he asked. Ed shrugged.

"It's… weird", he said. They sat in silence for a while.

"…I think I'll keep reading", Ed said, letting Roy go of the awkward situation. Roy nodded and left.

Ed looked out of the window to the darkening sky.

Oh, how much he hated darkness.

* * *

Light and at the same time heavy footsteps and the silent squeaky noise the door made as it opened woke Roy up, making him snarl as he felt something heavy getting on his bed and burying it's head in his left side. He sighed sleepily.

"Ed, you're too big to do this…" he muttered and felt Ed shifting uncomfortably and breathing heavily as he squeezed his shirt tightly. "What did we talk about this..?"

Ed sniffed silently and kept staring in the shadows, almost like frozen in fear, his eyes shifting from one dark place to another in a paranoid way. Roy sighed giving up and motioned for the kid to move away from the blanket so he would be able to cover him too. Ed obeyed hesitantly and after a while he was like glued in Roy's chest, Roy's hand curled around him, stroking his long hair.

"What is it this time, Ed?" he asked quietly, making the kid shiver slightly, like wondering what to say. Ed sniffed again and turned slightly away so Roy wasn't able to see his face. Roy felt like snarling but held it back as he waited for the child to answer.

"…I don't like nights", the boy muttered. "I don't like being all alone in the dark."

Roy sighed. Of course he didn't. During the few months he had had this Ed, he had been under a lot of stress. At first, Ed had been like a little child, not really knowing how to do anything or what he was and what he was supposed to believe in. Watching and helping him grow mentally with huge speed had been hard, but Ed's surprising ability to learn and remember everything had helped a lot. Roy wasn't sure if that ability had gotten better or if Ed just hadn't put all his effort in things he had done before the accident. He wished he'd know.

"It's just the dark time of the day, you know. It's not like something's coming from the shadows when you're unprepared…" Roy muttered tiredly. Ed didn't reply as he kept scanning the room with his eyes. Roy sighed. "It's okay, Ed. I'll keep guard while you sleep."

Ed shook his head but Roy turned his face to face his. Ed looked at his eyes.

"Close your eyes, it won't be that scary then. I'll keep mine open. If something imaginary comes, it has to go through me first. And you'll have time to run. Okay?"

"…Stop joking. It's not funny", Ed muttered and turned around. Roy rolled his eyes. They lied in silence for a while, Roy almost falling asleep again.

"…Before all of this… Did I ever come here at nights?" Ed asked silently. Roy grunted.

"Not willingly…"

"Does it bother you then?" Ed asked again. Roy opened his eyes but found himself looking at the back of the head of the teen in front of him. He wished he'd be able to see his face so he could read from his face if the question was important or not.

"No, Ed, you don't bother me", he said comfortingly as he brushed the teen's arm. Ed didn't move.

"…That's what you always say", he finally answered. Roy stopped and turned Ed around again, facing his burdened face. It was familiar… but still not quite. It was anxious in a different way than it had ever been before. This wasn't _the_ Ed he had known for so long. This was another Ed.

But in another hand, this was his son.

But hadn't the other Ed been too?

"I always say it because it's the truth", Roy answered. "Just get some rest. I have work tomorrow."

Ed didn't say anything else after that. He just kept staring into the dark space before the wall as Roy soon fell asleep. His back and neck hurt. He wasn't sleepy at all. He usually wasn't at nights. He'd just take a nap during the long and lonely days.

The Ed before hadn't probably done that. Or even if he did, how would he be able to know if no one wanted to talk about him? They always said it was okay. They said he shouldn't have to try to be someone else, he should just take it easy and be what felt right.

But nothing felt right!

He breathed in deeply as he turned to see the white ceiling. He looked at the man on the other side of him.

Of all the people who said it was okay, that man meant it the least.

* * *

So there was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's a pretty slow start but I didn't want to rush it too much. And I wanted to show you the situation they were in, give the readers some thoughts they had.

I'll start working on second chapter when I get time. Thanks for bothering to read this, would you also bother to review? Thank you.


	2. Curiosity

I'm so sorry for the late update! So, _so_ sorry! But here it comes!

Someone said that this story reminded _Loveless _(anime/manga series) and I have to admit that this was inspired by it. Though I'm trying to create the story my own and just let it be inspired by it. It is a great series after all. And when I ended PR I was starting to watch/read it so that's why this has been so affected by it.

And thanks for the amazing reviews, I really appreciate them. Thank you!

And now I have to mention that I'm having some complications with this fic. Writing about Ed that's not really Ed is kind of difficult. I thought it'd be easy, but it's not. So this is a challenge for me. And after PR I wrote Protect which had a very different style (for example it wasn't even nearly as hilarious as PR) it's hard to try to come back to this style. So... not so much humour yet. I'll see when I'll catch up with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

SWALLOWED BY LIES**

_**Chapter 2  
**__Curiosity_

Ed tiredly sensed the warming thick blankets on him as he buried his head a little deeper in his pillow. He sneezed, still not opening his eyes, and hawked as he stretched almost cat-like and sat up. His eyes finally fluttered open as he looked out of the window. It didn't seem to be that late yet; the sky was still really dark. He squeezed the blanket as he walked to the door and turned the lights on. He looked at the clock… 8:00. Now that wasn't late. But it already meant that his father had left for work. He sighed. Now he was all alone in the darkness. Now it was something he'd have to face on his own.

He walked slowly around the house, turning all the lights on and avoiding looking out of the windows. When he was finished he sat down to one of the chairs around the table in kitchen. So, it was seven. Last time he had looked at the clock before falling asleep had been… 5 a.m. So he had slept for two hours. He yawned as he stretched again, trying to reach the chairs on the other side of the table as he whimpered quietly. Well, two hours was something. He'd take a nap later.

Today was Friday. Friday was a boring day. He had pretty much nothing to do. Of course he could go to the library again. He had already finished half of the books he had borrowed. He'd need more if he wanted to have something to do.

He laid his head on the cool table and closed his eyes for a while. It felt like the table was a magnet. He really should get more sleep. But he wasn't really in the mood yet. He looked at the picture on the table. It was one of the very few ones that had been taken before the accident. He took it in his hand and examined the him before. His smile… it was a little twisted looking. It had a lot of energy in it and a few teeth were to be seen. He was wearing a red coat and black jacket and shirt, and so he could see, brown belt and black pants. Probably leather. What kind of person he had really been? His father seemed teasing yet gentle. Well at least he was still the way he had been, though he seemed to be a lot more drawn back than in the picture. Probably because of him.

There weren't many pictures in the house. A few pictures taken in the three months he was able to remember and then about seven others. In most of the pictures he was fifteen. There was probably one picture of him with Roy's crew, pouting, when he had been around 13. And still the same outfit.

He had tried to examine his former personality through the pictures. Problem was that no matter how malicious he had looked in the pictures, like he had just put someone's pants on fire, he couldn't bring himself acting like it. How could he ever be so mean? He had been probably a nightmare to handle. How could people miss that? Well… the others were pretty wild too. Maybe he was slowing them down a little too much or something.

He put the picture back to the table and looked at the clock again. He should probably get back to sleep, he thought while he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He could sleep to midday before going to the library again. He took in a deep breath and walked back to his own bedroom, still avoiding looking out of the dark windows, and crashed to the bed, leaving the lights on.

He buried his head in the pillow as he pulled the blanket on. He turned his head to his left to see the room with his tired eyes.

There wasn't anyone protecting him when no one else was at home. He was all alone.

* * *

Lieutenant, you've _got_ to be kidding", Roy stated as Hawkeye walked in with a huge pile of papers. She put them on his table and sighed.

"I'm afraid not. And this was just one third of them. I'm going to get the rest now", she said as she tapped the papers and turned to head back, grabbing Falman from his sleeve to help her. Roy paled.

"Why the hell do I get this much work!? With this speed I won't get home until summer!" he complained as he grabbed his pen and started furiously signing the papers. "Why all the other groups get all the missions at nowadays? It's bloody annoying! I deserve some too! The higher-ups are driving me crazy!"

"Calm down, Chief. And it's a lot safer to sit here and do paperwork than run after a dangerous criminal. You might get a few extra years for living", Havoc answered as he lightened his third cigarette of the day. Roy snorted and wondered if the smell would ever leave the room.

"Few extra years are pain if you're insane, Havoc", he answered. "I'm stressed out already. I don't need this much bloody paperwork to make it worse!"

Riza and Falman arrived with even thicker piles and Roy slammed his head in the table, immediately regretting the action as the pain caused him a headache. Havoc laughed.

"I think I read from somewhere that slamming your head in the wall burns calories. I can't remember how much. Try to do that", he said as he quickly snatched the paper he had been reading from the table just before ashes from his cigarette would've fallen on it.

"Pretty much everything burns calories, Havoc. And are you trying to tell me that I'm fat?!" he snapped and Havoc looked at him mockingly.

"Well you must've gained _something_. You've been too busy to go to the gym for the latest four months I'd say", he said. Roy felt a huge urge to set his subordinate on fire but tried his best to push the feeling aside. Breda noticed it.

"Don't burn Havoc, Colonel. It's not worth it. He'll be a pain even after he dies."

"You'd have to go through court. You might get put in jail", Fuery continued. Falman straightened himself and opened his mouth to give a detailed and clear explanation on what would happen but Roy raised his hand and motioned for him to stop.

"It's okay. I'm better with this suppressing anger thing", he said as he took the first file on his hands. The others looked at each others worriedly but let it slide away.

"If you say so. But now", Hawkeye said as she took her gun from her pocket, "if you want to be able to walk, I'd suggest you to get back working."

Fuery, Breda and Havoc quickly took the first papers their hands could reach and started reading them.

* * *

Later that day, Ed stepped out of the library again with a bag full of books and hurried towards the headquarters on the slippery, icy road. This day it wasn't snowing but instead of it the snow was melting slightly and everything around him was wet. When a car drove past him the dirty wet snow was sent flying in the air, making him quickly jump further away from the road.

When he reached the headquarters he swiped most of the snow away and sat down to the cleaned part and took his bag on his lap as he searched through the books he had borrowed and decided to read one of the science books. Hoping that it wouldn't be too complicated for him he opened it and started reading, taking in every word and memorizing it for later.

He had reached page 20 when someone sat next to him. He quickly looked up to see a tall man looking at the road. He didn't feel comfortable around strangers but didn't want to move away so he raised his shoulders to be at least a little less noticeable and kept reading, his senses alerted for the man's every single movement. The man leaned back and looked at him.

"You should keep something on to warm your hands. It's cold in here", the man said, making Ed quickly look up to examine the man better. He had blonde hair pulled back on a ponytail, just like he had except for the fact that he had bangs hanging openly, and almost cat-like yellow eyes that stared at him behind the glasses. Ed shivered.

"I forgot them at home", he answered as he moved his glance away and went back to reading the book but couldn't help noticing how hard it was when he felt so awkward because of the person who had sat next to him. Maybe he should just go and walk home?

"Is your name Edward?" the man asked, making his head snap back to him and move away from the man, ready to get up and run.

"How'd you know? What do you want from me?" he asked. The man smiled.

"I lived in Resembool", he stated. "You looked like someone I knew then."

"You are from Resembool?" Ed asked curiously. "What's your name?"

"Hohenheim. Hohenheim Elric", the man said. Ed stared at him for a while trying to remember where that name belonged to. He was sure he had heard it before! …Wait…

"You were Alphonse's father, weren't you? You moved to Xing about seven years ago?" he said excitedly. "You sure look like him from the pictures I've seen. I knew there was something familiar in your face."

"…Yes, I am Alphonse's father", the man answered and nodded. Ed scratched his neck.

"How is he doing? Have you moved back in Amestris? Is there a chance I could meet him?"

Hohenheim drew a smile. "You sure are a curious boy, just like when you were young."

Ed looked quickly down, his shoulders rising. He blinked and swallowed for a few times to calm himself. The man next to him looked at him worriedly.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Ed looked back to him and faked a smile which was something he had gotten used to doing.

"No. Nothing at all. You knew me when I was young? What was I like?" he asked. He didn't mention his loss of memories, nor the fact that his father avoided telling him much probably because he didn't want to give Ed a clear picture he could fake. He felt like he had just found his golden cave.

"Well, like you said I left when you were little…" Hohenheim started but the look in Ed's saddening eyes made him sigh. "Let's just say you were a mischievous boy."

"Say more!" Ed pleaded. That he had already figured out from all the pictures they had.

"Well… You had a lot of energy and pretty much no one could stop you", Hohenheim went on. Ed smiled hesitantly.

"I must've been horrible…" he said. Hohenheim laughed.

"You could say that. But that was just you. Your energy was pretty catchy. It was good to have something alive in the countryside", he told him. "What are you reading?"

"Laws of science", Ed responded as he showed the man the book. "I'm trying to catch up with others around me. They seem to know more than me about everything."

"How can that be? You're such an intelligent boy."

"It doesn't matter, I'll catch up with them soon", he answered. He bit his lip as he remembered that his dad had told him not to talk to strangers. But if he knew this man then he wasn't a stranger, right? If he really did know him… He couldn't prove it. But he was having fun.

Well… his dad didn't have to know about everything, did he?

"Do you read books?" he asked. The man seemed surprised.

"Me?"

"Do you see anyone else in here?"

"Now that you mention it, there's a guard behind the gate", Hohenheim answered. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Well do I appear to be randomly just talking to the guard?" he asked. "…And his name's Pete."

Hohenheim tried to suppress his laughter. "Well, if you know his name then I sure could say so."

"…I've been bored! Don't look at me like that!" Ed yelled. "What are you, some kind of pervert?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "No. I love Trisha."

"She's Al's mum?" Ed asked, the subject of their conversation changing again. "I'd say it sounds familiar but it must've been so long ago."

"Apparently. But what are you doing sitting in front of the Central headquarters all alone?"

Ed shrugged. "Waiting for dad. He works there. That way I get a ride home. I don't have anything to do there all alone so it's no problem for me. And now I get some fresh air."

Hohenheim nodded. "So your dad works here?"

"I just said so…" Ed answered, slightly annoyed by the fact that everybody had to make him repeat what he had said. "So if you're a pervert, I suggest you to run for your life. He sets people on fire."

"Really?" Hohenheim asked, seeming thrilled. Ed rolled his eyes.

"I just said so. He can do other stuff too but that's what he does the most with alchemy."

"Can you use alchemy?" Hohenheim asked. Ed stared at him blankly for a while.

"…I've never really thought about that", he answered truthfully. "Do you think I could?"

"Well it does run in your family", Hohenheim answered. "And when you were little you used to break into your father's study and read books. I can still remember the focused look on your face."

Ed smiled. "Well, maybe I should try it out some day."

Hohenheim looked at his watch. "I better get going", he said as he got up. Ed stood up too.

"Are we going to meet again?" he asked, forcing the adult to look in his piercing eyes. Hohenheim shrugged.

"Do you want to?" he asked, receiving a hesitant nod from Ed.

"And if it's possible I'd really like to meet Alphonse too", he said. "We haven't really seen in a while."

Hohenheim looked at him sadly. "He's gone. There was an… accident."

Ed froze. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't know. Forget that I ever asked. I'm so sorry."

Hohenheim patted his shoulder. "It really makes you think what you value the most in your life. But I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Okay", Ed said. "I'll be here from Monday to Saturday around this time. Just in case you happen to walk by."

Hohenheim waved his hand as he left. Ed sat down, taking the book to his lap again but instead of reading it he stared at the cars driving by.

It had been an… unusual afternoon.

* * *

"Lieutenant, I'm done. Could you take these forward?" Roy said as he sighed deeply. "I'm late already. Ed must be getting really bored and cold."

"How has he been?" Hawkeye asked. "Feeling better?"

Roy rubbed his forehead. "From what he used to be… Yes. But otherwise… pretty much the opposite."

Hawkeye looked at him angrily. "Explain."

"Well, you know, he's going through hard times. Trying to find out who he is, who he should be, who he was and all", Roy said as he put his gloves on. Hawkeye still looked at him with eyes that looked like they could nail him on the wall. He gulped. "Okay, okay, maybe it's a little my fault too!"

"And how exactly is it your fault?" she asked as she handed him his black coat. Roy took it gratefully but felt uneasy.

"You know it's been hard to me. Depression's catchy", he said. "I've tried explaining the situation to him but he doesn't understand it."

"Just make sure it doesn't get out of hands", she said. Roy looked at her concerned face and smiled.

"If you think I could do that you have lost all your faith on me. Trust me", he said. Hawkeye sighed, smiling slightly. Then she straightened up and got the strict look on her face again.

"Make sure you feed him well, he doesn't sleep too little or too much, he exercises so his body won't have to be dragged in the hospital and doesn't spend all his days reading", she said. Roy rolled his eyes.

"I'll do my best", he muttered as he walked over her and headed to the door.

As he walked downstairs he thought about her words. He hadn't really looked after Ed so he'd know if the kid was physically alright. He should pay more attention to that. He's grip had started to slip.

Well… then he just needed another, stronger grip, right? He'd sort this out.

As he stepped out he looked at the blue sky.

Why did it feel like Ed had died when he hadn't?

"Dad!" Ed yelled and waved at him. "Took you long enough!"

He smiled. Ed definitely wasn't dead.

* * *

There you got chapter 2. I'll see when I can get chapter 3 up but I'm having some tests at school... actually I have Swedish test tomorrow... I'm not good at Swedish and I haven't read at all so I better go and read now. Thanks for support, I'd love to get reviews!


	3. Game

Ugh, I counted that if this story is going to become as long as PR and I keep updating this slowly it's going to take me year. Damn it. I really need to speed up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

SWALLOWED BY LIES**

_**Chapter 3  
**__Game_

Roy opened the front door as Ed slipped in, carrying his heavy black bag that seemed to be barely closed. He raised his eyebrows as the boy headed for his room.

"That many books? When are you planning to read them?" he yelled after Ed who turned to look at him with a blank stare. Ed shrugged and muttered something along the lines 'soon' and slid to his room, leaving the door slightly open. Roy sighed.

"Don't read too much. Your eyes don't like it. You might end up having glasses like Fuery", he said loudly so Ed would hear his voice. "Runs in the family. And could you come here, I want to have a word with you?"

Ed opened the door and followed Roy to the kitchen and sat down seeming confident but slightly uneasy. Ed swallowed almost naturally and leaned his chin to his hands that got support from the table. He smiled.

"So, what is it this time?" Ed asked. "Do you have a mission or something?"

Roy shook his head as he also sat down. "Unfortunately no. The opposite, actually. More paperwork than ever. I'd pay well to get on mission right now…" he said. Ed's eyes flashed but he remained silent. Personally he was happy for his father's paperwork. Missions were dangerous, officers died in them. During the several months his father had had to do a lot paperwork because of officers that had gotten themselves killed on field. He didn't want his dad to go next. He was his pillar. Without his dad he wouldn't be hanging in his life anymore. He'd have no supporters. No supporters that would matter enough. He wouldn't be able to get through his dad's death right now. So he preferred the paperwork.

"What I wanted to talk about is you. How've you been doing?" Roy asked as he took Ed's cold hand in his warm one. Ed looked up confusedly.

"The same as always. A bit bored but other than that I'm just fine", he answered and hid his pain as his eyes hit the picture on the table. He looked in his father's eyes.

"How've your meetings with Halie been?" Roy asked. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to", he added. Ed scratched his cheek.

"Honestly saying they're pretty awkward. But I've tried my best. Maybe with time it helps", he said. "I just need some time."

"You have all the time in the world", Roy said. "But you do know that the sooner you deal with it you get to live the fullest and enjoy yourself? It'll become easier."

Ed's hand shook almost unnoticeably in Roy's hand. "I know that. But it can't happen in a second, surely you know that?"

"I do", Roy said. "I didn't mean to add any pressure."

"You didn't", Ed said blankly.

_Yes you did._

He smiled again, letting a lively shine fill his eyes to distract Roy from his shaking hand which he tried to take control of again.

_I'm a liar._

"You'd get bored with the details, trust me. Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" he asked. "I don't mind."

Roy nodded. "You have dark bags under your eyes."

_Busted… At least almost…_

"I know. Probably because I read so much. Eyes get tired. I swear I'll sleep at least 11 hours next night to let them rest", he said. "But honestly saying they don't bother me at all. They just look a little bad."

Roy eyed him suspiciously. "Have you been sleeping well?"

Ed blushed. "Yeah. It's so warm at night that I can't stay up for too long."

Roy nodded. "Then another thing that you probably agree with: you have to read less. It isn't healthy to be eyes glued in books week after week all day long. Why not get a hobby?"

"I'm not really that social person. I don't feel comfortable around a lot of people. I draw but it's pretty much the same as reading, isn't it? And how am I going to catch up with everyone if I don't know anything? I have to read. It shouldn't go on for more than a few months anymore. Surely you understand, don't you?" he said, looking deep in Roy's eyes. That sentence should work.

"But Ed-", Roy started but was stopped by Ed's miserable face.

"Please, dad. I'm really bored and I don't want to go out with people yet", he said as he pulled his hand away. "At first I want to be able to know what they know and think. Then I can go out and make friends. Then I can become normal."

"Ed, it's your health we're talking about…" Roy muttered. Ed nodded.

"I know. But as I already said, I feel just fine. And if I get sick I usually sense it easily. I don't feel sick."

Roy smiled tiredly. "Are you playing with me?"

Ed put up a hurt face. "Playing with you?" he asked as he leaned back. "Sure. I play with you all the time. Because that's the only thing I'm able to do anymore. Nothing else matters", he said bitterly and stood up. Roy grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean. Sit down and let's talk through this", he sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Ed swallowed to hide his smile.

_You'll lose. You'll never beat me in this battle._

A dark light flashed behind his eyes.

_I'll be the one to solve the mess I've gotten us into._

"So you feel alright? You aren't lying?" Roy demanded to know. Ed looked at him straight to the eyes.

"I'm not lying. I'm fine", he said. "Just don't take my books away."

"Let's make a deal. At eight pm. you'll put your books away. And you can read them since 10 in the morning. That gives you ten hours to read. How does that sound? It's still a lot", Roy said. Ed nodded.

"It's fine. Was there still something?" he asked. Roy sighed.

"Do you really have that interesting books?" he asked. Ed nodded.

"I'm behind my reading schedule", he admitted. "I got a little distracted today."

"By what?" Roy asked. Ed cursed mentally for his stupidity and let his brain cells tick to make up a lie.

"I chatted with Pete and walked around a little. Nothing important", he said. "What are we going to eat today? I'm getting hungry."

"I was thinking of rice and salmon. Are you okay with it?"

"Sounds good for me. I'm hungry", Ed said and yawned. "But I'm going to read now. Tell me when dinner's ready", he said and waved as he walked in his room, leaving Roy staring after him.

_The Ed before was mischievous. I can be too. If I just try._

_  
I'm tired of being the one without grasp in this situation. From now on, I want to be the one pulling the strings. If I succeed, I'll be like the Ed before and they'll be alright with it. _

I will be the one in control.

* * *

He was sucking the information of the book in his brains like a sponge. It filled him, it circled around him and it sang him the most beautiful songs he had ever heard. He understood. If he didn't he read it over and over again until he did. He memorized every syllable. 

He raised his hair letting his bangs move slightly to cover his eyes as he watched out of the window to the dark sky. Damn it. Was it that dark already? He had totally lost the track of time, he concluded as he put his bookmark, which was a piece of paper, to the right part and laid the book on the floor as he stood up with a heavy sigh and stretched his aching shoulders. He looked at the clock with a tired look.

It was already half eleven. Why hadn't his father said anything?

Oh, the man was not getting rid of him just like that. He wasn't allowing it. He wasn't being pushed away. He couldn't handle it.

He opened the door and turned the lights on on the hallway before turning off them in his room as he closed the room quickly without looking in the room and he walked to his father's bedroom's door and opened it. He heard Roy muttering something tiredly as he closed the lights and slipped to the room before crashing to the bed.

"Ed… Don't break the bed or you're going to sleep on the floor", his father warned as Ed threw the blankets over himself and buried his head in his father's chest.

It was so warm and comforting that it calmed him down. This was what his life was meant to be. This was what he desired for. A quiet and warm life. Maybe he'd move to the South one day. Maybe. It depended of a lot of things.

He breathed in deeply as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Roy snarled.

"Try to curl up…" he muttered tiredly. Ed turned to see his face and faced Roy's closed eyes and tired expression.

"What?" he asked. Roy grunted.

"You used to sleep being curled up. I don't know why but you did", Roy answered. Ed thought about it.

From what he had been thinking, sleeping curled up was for people who tried to escape from the world. People who were weak. Or just liked the cat-like comfort in it. But he was the opposite, wasn't he? He tried to hang on with the world. He wanted to solve his problems and live the fullest. Right?

He curled up and closed his eyes, still feeling his father's chest.

It wasn't that bad, he thought. And if the Ed before did this, he should do it too, right? He should be the same. He should turn to the same. Being over-energetic, malicious, smart, complaining brat. That was his job.

Well, over-energetic people needed to sleep well at night, didn't they? And the position wasn't that bad. He almost thought that it felt strangely familiar but pushed the thought quickly aside as there was absolutely no way it would, it was purely his own, silly, almost nonexistent imagination. That was what it always was, as tragic as it sounded. He pouted.

Oh well, he'd try this out, at least for tonight. His dad would happy. Hopefully. If this wasn't a trick. But with that sleepy face and slurring talking there was no way his brains would've functioned enough to make up such a plan and even skip watching if he fell for it or not. Hmph.

Sometimes he just felt like people around him were idiots. Though when he felt like it, it gave him a great advance.

His eyes glowed in the dark as his father started snoring and he kept his eyes stubbornly closed as he tightened his grip of the thick blanket over them.

He was pathetic… He was afraid of the _darkness_… He pushed almost everything aside or was left just fully disappointed, but no, darkness was a whole different thing. It surrounded him, made it hard to breathe, made him face everything else but it. It strangled him and sent creepy sensations up his spine. He groaned.

Why was he so afraid of the darkness?

…Because it felt like failing and being left alone.

* * *

Roy woke up and looked at the clock. He had still five minutes before having to get up. He sighed tiredly and grunted as he turned to face the teen whose golden hair was hilarious in its messy way all over the pillow. Though like that it seemed like it had lost its golden shine and turned into something else than the luxurious, breathtaking golden shade.

Roy shook his head and got up without letting his thoughts get any further and left the room closing the door behind him with a silent creak. Ed muffled tiredly with his innocent expression and curled up more, his mouth hanging slightly open as he unconsciously buried himself more to the cover of the blanket. Roy continued his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee to wake him up a little as he started to get ready to work.

Before he left, he took a piece of paper and wrote on it a letter for Ed to remember to rest well and that there was still some leftover food from the day before in the fridge. He also reminded him not to borrow so many books from the library if he decided to go there again.

It was starting to become a new habit, really. Scribbling a letter for Ed was like a proof that the boy was still alive, safe and sound he could say. And he wanted Ed to feel appreciated. Cared of.

As he stepped out he let his eyes meet with the grey sky for the first time of the morning. It was definitely going to rain in a few hours.

Hopefully Ed would remember to take the umbrella.

You never knew it with Ed what he would remember and what he wouldn't. He was like a sponge for information, but when it came to ordinary stuff and healthiness the boy's brains seemed to get malfunctions. Silly boy.

He started to head to work while thinking if Ed would come to wait outside the building once again. But knowing the boy, it was unneeded to even think about it. Of course he would.

And Roy enjoyed it.

* * *

Umm... Yeah. There was the crappy update. Heh. Care to still review?


	4. And there he was again

And here's your waited new chapter. More Hohenheim, yay! And playful Ed. He's just cute that way.**  
**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own FMA.  
**

* * *

**SWALLOWED BY LIES**

_**Chapter 4**  
And there he was again_

Ed searched through the high bookshelves and pulled several books from them to read their back-covers. Black covers, blue covers, white, grey, green, brown, red… All kinds of. And different kinds of information too. Science, psychology for example, those were some of his personal favourites. And his new interest: alchemy.

He picked up a brown beginners book and examined it daringly, wondering what his father would say about it. Maybe it'd be best to keep the book hidden from him for a while and reveal his knowledge when he knew if he had the talent or not. He picked up a few other alchemy books and laid them on the table, examining their covers with his gaze. Not too flashy, that was good. If they weren't too flashy they probably had some good information in them. He flipped the first one open and saw a lot of small print text and drawings of transmutation circles, different calculations and all. He bit his lip. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard.

He snatched a few human biology books with him as well and one calculus book in case he happened to need it to solve some equations the alchemy book held inside of it. After that he carried the seven books to the borrowing-table and smiled at the woman as he showed her his card. The woman started scribbling down dates and books' names as Ed looked around tiredly. He should do something in order to look less tired. A few hour sleep a night wasn't enough and his father had already noticed it. It was not going well.

Well… with his brains he'd figure something out. Even if it would be as pathetic as to go to the shops and buy some make-up that could cover the dark bags. He could take the humiliation if it would just help him.

"That's all for today?" The woman asked nicely as she swept her black hair back. Ed gave her a smile as he nodded and put the books in his bag.

"Yeah. Dad isn't so happy about my reading so a little less books today. I bet he thinks I'm some kind of addict", he laughed. "He's just weird like that."

The woman nodded. "Parents are like that at times."

"It doesn't matter. I know he just thinks about the best of me", Ed said. "But I'm off now. See you next time, Mrs. Laurens."

"See you next time, Edward", she answered as Ed waved at her and rushed out of the library, pouting. He wasn't really into talking to other people but that particular woman was insistent. Probably a very social one. He chatted with almost every library visitor.

Well, days at the library were probably boring enough to kill without people to chat with. And with the low money the library was getting there weren't more than two people working at the same time and the other one was wandering around, making sure rules weren't broken and everything was in place as the other one marked up the borrowed books. They probably didn't have much to talk during their shifts judging by the immature kids who showed up every day to yell, run and throw books at each others. They should be thinking about others too.

"UMPH!" Ed yelped as he slipped and fell into the hard, slippery, icy ground. He whined as he laid there and squeezed his eyes shut trying to push the pain aside as he used his hands to push himself up. He groaned angrily as he shook his head, trying to get the snow off but knew he was wet already.

He looked at the grey sky for the first time that day. It'd probably start raining soon. He should've taken the umbrella… Oh well, it was no good crying over something that he couldn't fix.

He stood up and straightened his black coat as he picked up his bag. This day wasn't probably going to turn out good. What a shame.

He was utterly bored. There was no other way to say it. Nothing interesting happened. Even though reading was fun it was starting to get boring because there was no way he could test what he had learned, except for the times he started to play with people's minds and work on his imagination and sharp mind by lying. It was all fun as long as it lasted.

Talking about people…

Hohenheim was sitting on the bench again. Ed stared from where he stood for a while before a smile rose on his face and he sped up his steps.

"Here again, I see!" he yelled as he came closer and Hohenheim raised his head.

"Nothing better to do, I guess", the man answered calmly. Ed wasn't sure if he was lying or not but let it go as he sat next to the man.

"What have you been doing since yesterday?" Ed asked as he crossed his legs and threw the bag to the ground. Hohenheim sighed and shook his head for the youngster's energetic behaviour.

"Nothing in particular. Just thinking about things", the man answered. Ed pouted. The man wasn't being open with him. He hated being pushed aside.

"So, what have you been thinking about? You've have hours and hours to think, haven't you?" he insisted. "I've been reading the books I borrowed yesterday, had an annoying word-battle with my dad, which I won, by the way, and slept. And today I visited the library to borrow some new books. A few of them is about alchemy. I'm going to try my bad luck's limits", he stated. "So, are you telling now what you have been thinking about?"

Hohenheim smiled at him challengingly. "If you tell more about the fight with your father."

"It's boring. You'd die of boredom while listening, trust me", Ed stated strongly again. Hohenheim shrugged.

"Then we have no deal."

…Damn it. Ed snarled. "…Fine! Well, first of all, I think he's been talking to Lieutenant Hawkeye, that's one of his subordinates, a totally crazy chick who points a gun at me if I happen to do something wrong in the headquarters. As for why I think so, only she could come up with stuff as talking to me about my _health_. You should've heard my dad. '_How've you been doing? Have you been sleeping well? Ed, it's your health we're talking about...'_ I mean, come on!"

"So he's worried about your health. What did you do to make him worry about it?" Hohenheim asked nicely. Ed pouted.

"Apparently I read too much, don't go socializing with people enough and can't sleep well."

"I think you do socialize with people. If you talk to me and the guard and know your father's subordinate's name, I'd say you do socialize", Hohenheim stated. Ed pointed at him.

"That's my point. He just doesn't know about it because I don't tell about it because he doesn't let me talk to strangers. Though I don't realise how he expects me to make friends if I just stare at people I don't know. Not to mention it's boring as hell."

"I don't think your father would ban you from talking to people your age-"

Ed growled again. "Too boring. They're all so stupid and annoying. Winry's the only one I talk to at times but she gets on my nerves at times too. And she doesn't live here anyway. I just need people with _brains_, you know?"

Hohenheim nodded. "I understand. And your father doesn't like it?"

"He thinks people my age have brains. He's _so_ lost in the 80s", Ed laughed. "People my age don't vandalize only their schoolbooks, they go for the parks and other buildings as well."

"I get your point", Hohenheim answered. "Why not try to talk about it with your father?"

Ed's shoulders dropped. "He wouldn't understand."

"But it is worth a shot, isn't it?" Hohenheim asked. Ed looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're a weird guy, you know that?" he stated. "You just come talking to people you knew ages ago and listen to their boring rants _and_ you try to give advices to them. You're one hell of a guy."

"You could say so", Hohenheim admitted with a smile.

Ed cocked his head slightly. "But I told you about my fight with my dad. Now it's your turn. What have you been thinking?"

Hohenheim sighed. "I never honestly believed that you would tell about the fight…"

"We had a deal", Ed snarled. "Don't make me make you spit it out with my fist down your throat. I don't like people who don't keep to their words."

"Fine. First of all, I'm having a problem with my job. I can't really talk about it, I could get you in danger. Second, I'm trying to get over the death of my son and wife. Third, you. It's really good to see old faces. Not to mention I think I might've missed you."

"…Touchy", Ed said dumbly. "You should go and talk to my dad. Something tells me you two might actually get along well."

"Rather not. We don't get along. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't mention me to him", Hohenheim said. Ed bit his lip.

"I just thought. Both being anxious and all. And my father's having problems too. But now that you mention it, it's really better if he doesn't know about you. I'll just get grounded or something… If he takes away my books he can just wait for me to snap…" Ed said with a smile dancing on his lips. "You make me very talkative. I should watch out for you."

Hohenheim shrugged again and pushed his glasses better on his nose. "Maybe you should."

"Hinting at something?"

"Not really."

"Uh-huh. Really?"

"Really."

"You just gave me the idea."

"Wrong one, apparently."

"Maybe."

Hohenheim smiled. "Stubborn brat."

Ed looked proud. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Hohenheim shook his head. "I just wonder why…" he said and Ed leaned back and watched as several people passed them by.

"Well that's what I've been like. I just want to be like it again."

"Last time you were more polite."

"That was last time. I change all the time. Now I want to be mischievous, smart, stubborn brat", Ed stated. "It's coming along rather well."

"I've got to agree with that", Hohenheim said. "But what's wrong with being nice and polite?"

"It's too easy. And it's not what people expect from me", Ed answered. "I like challenges. And I don't like depressed people around me. The meaner I am, the happier my dad looks."

"Weird dad you have then."

"You have no idea."

Ed smiled as they both stared at the sky. Ed felt a raindrop fall on his forehead. He snarled.

"Of course it had to start raining when I don't have my umbrella with…" he muttered as Hohenheim took his umbrella and covered them both. Ed looked at him amazedly as he put his bag on his lap to avoid it getting wet. "…Thanks."

"No problem", Hohenheim answered simply. Ed scratched his neck again.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked the man after a while. Hohenheim looked at him strangely. "You listed quite a few things bothering you. I was just wondering how you were holding on."

Hohenheim smiled as he looked away again. "I'm fine."

"That's what I keep saying when something bothers me", Ed insisted. "It's no good just walking around and lying to everyone."

Hohenheim looked at him again, the smile still on his face. "I really am fine. Actually I'm better than I've been in quite a while."

And Ed believed him. They both stared at a woman who was holding her umbrella and trying to stay up with her high heels as her huge brown dog yanked her forward excitedly. Ed breathed in deeply.

"Me too", he said after a while. Hohenheim looked at him but Ed didn't face him.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who isn't really expecting something, but still realises if you do things differently."

"I'm glad I've been helping", Hohenheim said. Ed nodded.

"It's pathetic, really."

"I don't think so", Hohenheim said. Ed smirked.

"From your side, I meant."

"Of course you did."

They sat there in silence again. Ed rummaged his fingers nervously. After a while Hohenheim stood up.

"But I have to go now again. You can borrow the umbrella if you want to", he said as he handed it to Ed. Ed looked at him dumbly.

"But what about you? You'll get wet."

Hohenheim smiled. "I don't live far from here so I won't be out for long. You, in another hand, will probably be sitting in here for a while, won't you?"

Ed smiled. "Thanks. I'll return it next time."

Hohenheim waved his hand as he left. Ed kept staring after him as he watched water dripping from the umbrella.

He didn't like watching that back go, that was all he knew.

* * *

"You're late again", Ed said as his father finally came. "Is the paperwork really that bad?"

"You have no idea", Roy muttered. "Ten piles. _Ten piles_. In one day. And those weren't small piles either. When Fuery carried them one pile had to be carried in two parts, making it two piles. It was just horrible."

"Complain about it", Ed said. "They can't keep doing that for long, can they?"

"I've heard a rumour", Roy said. "From Maes. The military tests Colonel's with massive amount of paperwork before promoting. So I better not complain or I can say good bye for it. And it'll be worth it if I can get a new rank up."

"Sounds great", Ed answered as they stepped in the car. Ed fastened the seatbelt and waited for his father to get in too. "But you aren't sure if you're getting a promotion, are you? If they're just playing with you, it's pretty nasty."

"I know, Ed", Roy said as he started the car. "But I'll let it be for now. And I'm still young, there might become some complications. Older people don't like youngsters to climb up the ranks too quickly. They feel threatened."

"I don't think you should threaten them, then. It might bring you troubles", Ed said as the car started moving. Roy smiled.

"Let them try."

"You should think a little more. It can turn out really nasty, right? Everywhere there are rumours about some scandals going on with the military. Half of the stories are about higher ranked officers bitching to the lower ranked officers."

"Language, Ed."

"Sorry."

They sat in silence for a while. After a while Ed bit his lip.

"I was just trying to warn you, you know."

"I know, Ed. I'm sorry. But you have to let me handle this one on my own. I'm not new to the military", Roy answered. Ed looked at him.

"The more people you have, the higher chance it is for your survival", Ed said. "Just because I'm not your subordinate, it doesn't mean I can't help you. I want to help. I'm smart enough to do that, right?"

"This isn't about being smart, Ed. Not everything is solved with it", Roy stated. "I don't want to get you in trouble, so _please_ just let it go."

"You could have a little more faith in me", Ed pouted. "It's annoying to be always pushed aside."

"You're being childish."

"And bloody annoyed! You could treat me like a grown-up for even once!" Ed yelled angrily. "I'm not a child. Technically I'm a young adult."

"There comes the 'young' word."

"DAD!" Ed bellowed. "If you think I'm stupid, just say it!"

"I don't think you're stupid, Ed", Roy answered truthfully. "I just think that you don't have what it takes to oppose the military. And I don't think it's a good idea to do it. I'm protecting you."

Ed pouted as he crossed his hands angrily. "I hate you."

"Mmh."

"I really do!"

"I know Ed."

Ed's face turned red. "Could you at least try to sound convinced!?"

"I'm not convinced so I'm not acting like I am. Learn from life, Ed, not from books."

And Ed shut his mouth and didn't talk to Roy for the rest of that car-drive.

* * *

Ouch, I really make them fight a lot. Well next is Sunday and I'll make them hang around a little more and talk about things. A little happier theme, hopefully.  
I tried to slip a little humour in. Not sure how well I managed. Review and tell me! 


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION

...You can't say you didn't see this coming.

I tried. I really, really tried. Lots of times. Tried to think of what's coming next, tried to write something down but it's all been total crap. I knew I shouldn't plan things ahead... **':D** Then they just start boring me. And... yeah, that's kind of what happened with this story.

But it felt cruel to just say that I'll abandon this story and delete in several days or something. So... here's your chance.

**I'm giving people a chance to adopt this story.**

I've never done that before. You better feel damn appreciated and stand up trying to get it **D:**

If you feel like adopting this story, please send a review to this so called "chapter" or a PM for me and try to tell me why I should pick you to be the adopter of this story.  
I'm not that critical **:D **No need to worry, really. I'd also like to hear if you've written multichaptered stories before and whether they've been left unfinished or not. And if you've written in FMA fandom before.

If you've screwed up in some of those things, don't worry. As I said... I'm not that critical. I'm just trying to find the right person for the possible readers who still for some really weird reason would feel like continuing reading this story.** :)**

One thing though. **If you want to adopt this story, you've got to have a account. **Create one if you have to. But that's all I'm going to say.

...I'm a let down. I know. Sorry! I just... my inspiration for this is 100 percent gone. It makes me feel really bad.

So people... TRY TO GET THIS!

**If no one asks to adopt this story in two weeks, I'll delete it. **Completely. So hurry up! What are you waiting for?


End file.
